


From Brazil with LOVE!

by Hinata_Shoyo_21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A hint of AtsuHina for self-indulgence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Shoyo_21/pseuds/Hinata_Shoyo_21
Summary: Brazil has been absolutely great for Shouyou, in more ways that his friends could ever imagine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	From Brazil with LOVE!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my second fic! Hey hey hey! :)
> 
> So how about we ship our little sunshine to someone else. Hehehe! :D

"Hey baby! How's your flight?" Shouyou is beaming while hugging the girl she met at the airport. 

"Baby! I miss you! Flight is superrrrr tiring! But it's all good now coz I'm here with you now." Francisca said. 

She missed Shouyou so much. Francisca waited for 3 long months just to be with Shouyou today and she only has a month of vacation. She can't wait to spend quality time with his boyfriend. Back in Brazil, they practically always together except for the days that Shouyou is working or have beach games. 

They've been together for a year, although, Francisca knows that Shouyou will be coming back to Japan to pursue his dreams as a professional volleyball player, she still chose to dive in on the relationship. She's willing to take the risk of having a long-distance relationship with Shouyou. Her parents not really a fan of her decision because, well, Shouyou is different from her past boyfriends. But when Francisca met the boy during a delivery, she knew that day, Shouyou is the one she wants. She's a brat, as what her friends says, because, what she wants, she totally gets. At first, Shouyou was hesitant to continue their relationship because of the distance. But then, Francisca is persistent. And so here they are today together, riding at a taxi going to Shouyou's apartment. Francisca will be staying in Japan for a month, she is lucky enough that her boss allowed her to have that "luxurious" out of the country vacation. Her boss knows Shouyou and likes the boy a lot, maybe that's the reason she has this vacation now. 

"Baby, I cooked some food back at the apartment, but we can order anything else you like to eat. Just tell me, okay?" Shouyou said. 

"Thanks baby! So does your friends and teammates knows you have a guest?" Francisca asked. 

"Uhmm well no, I haven't told them. We have a victory party tonight so I want it to be a surprise. It's RSVP, mostly family and close friends. But I emphasized that I have a plus one. So they're all definitely curious about my plus one." Shouyou is grinning while explaining to her girlfriend. 

Who would've thought that he will have a girlfriend. Well, that's what Tobio and Kei told him. At least, Tadashi and Yachi was nice to say that he shouldn't lose hope. And glad he didn't. He can't wait to introduce Francisca to her family in person (because her mom and Natsu already met her virtually) when they video call him. Shouyou's family likes Francisca and that made him really happy. Shouyou wants to introduce Francisca to everyone, well, most especially to Tobio and Kei. He wants to see their envious reaction. They scheduled a get together with all Karasuno folks. After that, a three-day vacation in his hometown with Mom ad Natsu.

"Baby? What'cha smiling about?" Francisca snuggled to Shouyou's neck. She really miss Shouyou's scent. Citrus. Flowery. Spring. Whatever those combination of scents are. Perhaps, happiness. That's what Shouyou smells like for Francisca. 

"Nothing. I'm just excited to introduce you to everyone. I'm really glad your vacation worked out well. I'll have to thank Lily (Francisca's boss) for allowing you this vacation." Shouyou said. Shouyou gave a light kiss to Francisca.

They arrived at Shouyou's apartment. Shouyou let Francisca rest as he knows how tired she is. The party is at 7pm so they still have time to freshen up..... and well, make out. Shouyou can't wait to that make out part, for sure!

At 6pm, they're both ready and dressed up. It's not a formal party, so they dressed casually, well coordinated with each other's clothes. Well, it's Francisca's idea that they should wear matching clothes. Who is he to say no to his girl?

Shouyou's teammates' are wondering why he hasn't arrived yet. Normally, Shouyou is always early. Most of their families and close friends are already present at the venue as well. 

Boukuto and Atsumu saw a pretty and tall brunette lady. They were wondering who she was and with.

Suddenly, Shouyou appeared beside the girl holding her hands. And literally, Atsumu and Bokuto jaw drops. Shocked to the core and can't believe that Shouyou actually has a real girlfriend. Not an imaginary one. 

Shouyou saw his teammates. He waved to them and walked towards their table. 

"Hi. Sorry we're a bit late. Yeah, uhm, this is Francisca, my girlfriend. She's here on a vacation." Shouyou shyly smiles while introducing his girlfriend. The stares made him a bit uneasy. It's funny how shocked they all were looking at him and his girlfriend. tHEY REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS ONE!

Francisca smiles, "Hello everyone! Pleasure to meet Shouyou's teammates."

Atsumu finally recovered and said with awkward smile, " So Shouyou-kun, it is true huh! You do have a girlfriend. Nice to meet you too, Francisca! Until when are you staying in Japan?"

"Ahh yes Atsumu-san, I do!" Shouyou said. 

Bokuto nudges Atsumu's side.

Sakusa scoffs seeing Atsumu's shocked expression and whispers, "Someone seems frustrated. After seven long years of waiting for a guy and seeing how heavy the competition is, it must be truly disheartening. I guess, finally time to give it up!"

Bokuto wheezes at Sakusa's remarks, "Omi-kun, come on now, we should support our teammate! Pppffftttt"

Atsumu smirks, "Someone won't be hitting my toss for a while! Hmp!" 

Atsumu swears to be more direct and determined. Francisca's going to be here for only a month. Well, he is Shouyou's setter. So that speaks volume. 

\----the end----

**Author's Note:**

> This one's crappy.... Again, just want to get out there!
> 
> What did I just do?! :D
> 
> I just had to squeeze in a little AtsuHina there... for self-indulgence. LOL!


End file.
